The Snow Queen chapter nine
|airdate = July 11, 2015 |rating = G |previous = Chapter Eight }}Padraic and Alannah went up the guards, Elsa wearing a cloak to disguise herself. Padraic said "we'd like to see the princess, please" "Oh, alright" the guard said. "Just hurry up" Elsa entered as she closed the door behind her, and wept at what she saw. Anna was shackled by her wrists to the wall, and her legs were restrained. "Anna" she whispered. "Elsa, why are you here?" "I needed to see you. Oh no" Elsa said as she embraced Anna. Anna said "come on Elsa. It's not that bad. I've been in worse danger than this. I can't think of any right now but, still" "Oh, this is all my fault. Maybe if I'd never gone down none of this would have happened" "Come on Elsa, you can't blame yourself" "Who else can I blame. (sigh) Maybe it would have been better if we'd never met at all" "Elsa, listen to me. I'd rather die today, then go the rest of forever without knowing you" Anna: If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be If I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you A missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes, So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Elsa: I thought your life would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right For if I never knew you Anna: There's no moment I regret Elsa: If I never knew this love Anna: Since the moment that we met Elsa: I would have no inkling of Anna: If our time has gone too fast Elsa: How precious life can be... Anna: I've lived at last... "Elsa, we have to go" Padraic whispered, but Elsa kept her embrace around Anna, saying "no. I can't leave you again" "And you won't" Anna said as she dried Elsa's tears. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, Elsa" Anna: And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky Elsa: Never knowing why Anna and Elsa: Lost forever If I never knew you "What do we do now?" Padraic asked as they stepped outside. Alannah said "Elsa. It's up to you now" "(sigh) I can't. Every time I try my powers get worse and I can't stop them. I can't help it. (sigh) And I can't help anyone" "But I know someone who can" Kristoff said before leading them out of the city. Meanwhile, Weselton said "right then Hans. Time for you to prove your worth" "What do you mean?" Hans asked, before Weselton passed him a sword and said "go and give Princess Anna her sentance" Hans looked at the sword and thought for a moment. He threw the blade to the ground and said "no" "What?" Weselton said, causing ice to sprout from the floor. Hans said "you heard me. Aksel wouldn't want this" "Oh shut up, you overemotional buffoon!" before Weselton threw an ice dagger at Hans' throat, killing him instantly. "Guess I'll have to do everything around here!" Eventually, they arrived at a valley filled with circular rocks. "Where are we Kristoff?" Elsa asked, Kristoff saying "I'd like to introduce you guys... to my family" before he started talking to the rocks. As Elsa, Padraic and Alannah stared in shock, Padraic whispered "he's a bit mad, isn't he?" "Right" Elsa said awkwardly. "Maybe we should go" "No guys wait!" Kristoff said before the rocks started shaking and rolling by themselves. Elsa, Padraic and Alannah watched in shock as the rocks uncurled to reveal small, rock-skinned creatures. One of them said "Kristoff's home!" and they all began cheering and embracing Kristoff. Elsa said "they're... trolls" "Great to be back guys. Where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked. "The more important question is who's this?" the troll asked in response. Kristoff said "oh right, Bulda. These are my friends. Padraic. Alannah and this is Elsa" "Elsa?" a voice called as an elderly troll rolled forward, bowing to Elsa as she said "how do you know my name?" "Your parents brought you to me long ago. I am Pabbie" "Do you... know about this?" Elsa asked as she swished her hands, making a small lump of snow. "Yes. When your parents discovered your powers, they feared for you, and so they came to me" "I just... don't understand. Why did you bring me here, Kristoff?" "Listen to me Elsa. You have a great power" "It's not great. Any day now I'll kill someone!" "Elsa" Pabbie said. "Your power will grow. Fear will always be your enemy" "Well, I can't fight that! I can't stop people from being afraid of me!" "It's not their fear that's the enemy, Elsa. It's yours" "Mine?" "Yes. You are afraid" "Of myself?" "Of fear. You are afraid that others will be" "I just don't wanna hurt anyone" Elsa said, Pabbie answering "I know. But the only way to control your powers, is to believe you can" Elsa looked at her hands, closed her eyes and sighed. Elsa: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But 'til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you won't bring me down Unlimited (unlimited) My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited) And I've just had a vision Almost like a prophecy I know it sounds truly crazy And true, the vision's hazy But I swear, someday I'll be... Flying so high! (defying gravity) Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity) So if you care to find me Look to the northern sky! As someone told me lately, "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" I'm defying gravity! And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down! Ah Aaaaah Elsa looked to the group and said "we're going back to Arendelle! It's time to save my country, and my family!" Back in Arendelle, Anna sat quietly in her cell. She was waiting for the guards to come in and take her away to be executed.Where did I go wrong? she thought to herself. What was Weselton's excuse for arresting me? "Anna" a voice called, but Anna ignored it. "Anna" the voice called again, only for Anna to ignore it a second time. Suddenly, the door began to unlock. Anna exhaled heavily, waiting for the guards to enter. Hopefully, death won't be so painful. She was surprised when the door opened, and the first item she saw was the key, or rather a carrot that had been used for a key. Beatrix took Olaf's nose out of the keyhole and passed it to him as they entered. "Olaf? Beatrix?" Anna asked, Olaf saying "it's us, Anna. We've come to get you out!" "Where's Marshmallow?" Anna asked, Beatrix saying "he's just taking care of business" as Olaf looked outside, seeing their sibling hiding the unconscious guards in a closet. "So, how do we get you out?" Olaf asked, Anna saying "you need to break these chains" Beatrix said "righto" before going out and saying "hey Marshmallow. Some heavy duty work required!" before the giant snowman put his arm through and used his claw-like fingers to break the chains on Anna's legs. When Anna stood up, Olaf said "and now your arms" before Anna interrupted with "we'll do them when we get outta here. Let's go!" As they sneaked out of the room, they eventually came into the ballroom, Anna saying "this way. Come on!" as they ran for the door. Suddenly, a blast of ice froze Anna's legs and caused her to fall to the floor. "Leaving so soon, Princess" Weselton said as he entered. Anna looked at him and said "wait, you have... ice powers too?" "Oh good, you noticed. You're not that stupid then" Anna struggled to free herself, as Weselton readied his sword and said "do you deny murdering your sister Princess Elsa of Arendelle?" "Wait, what?" "The daggers, dear. The ones belonging to your mother. They were covered in blood. I find you guilty of murder and hereby sentence you... to death!" As Weselton raised his sword, Beatrix grabbed Olaf's head and said "hey Weasel-Town, go long!" before throwing her brother's head. Weselton caught Olaf as the latter said "frost bite!" and bit him on the hand. Weselton threw Olaf's head at Beatrix, knocking her over like a bowling pin. Marshmallow roared and attacked Weselton, before Weselton created a large block of ice above him and said "down boy!" before the block hit Marshmallow on the head, stunning him. "Now then, where were we?" Weselton said as he raised his sword again. Anna closed her eyes as he brought it down, before a shard of ice struck Weselton on the hand, causing him to drop the sword. Elsa said "I wouldn't!" as she entered the room, Olaf shouting "Elsa! You're back!" Weselton made an ice dagger and said "oh, but I might!" before firing several icicles at Elsa, who dodged them as quickly as she could, one of the shards impaling her in the side and knocking her off her feet. Weselton turned back to Anna, holding the sword-shaped icicle to kill her with. Elsa picked herself up and pulled the icicle from her stomach. She swished her hands around and fired a large blast of ice, that hit Weselton right in the heart. Weselton picked himself up and laughed, saying "you think you and your little snowmen have a chance against me!" before noticing Elsa looking at him. He turned around and looked at Anna, who was doing the same thing. "What are you staring at!" Weselton shouted, before he noticed a bright blue light surrounding his hands. He soon realized what was happening, panicking as the ice began to spread across his body, freezing his arms and legs and eventually making it up to his torso and head. "No! No, no no! Nnnnaaaaoooo!" Anna looked away in disgust as Weselton's frozen form fell from the balcony, shattering on the ground. Turning back to Elsa, who smiled as she used her own magic to free Anna's leg, she smiled and said "you did it!" before Olaf said "Elsa. What's that?" Elsa looked down, seeing a small puddle of blood coming from the wound where the icicle had hit her. She began to breathe heavily, Padraic, Alannah and Kristoff entering as she fell to the ground. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she kneeled at Elsa's side, cradling her as she coughed and said "Anna" "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here Elsa" "(weak chuckle) It's over" "No, don't say that" "It's over. You're safe. I... I love you, Anna" Elsa said before falling unconscious. Tears began to fall down Anna's face as she said "no, Elsa no! Please" before thinking for a moment. She then began to sing their mother's old lullaby. Anna: The sky is dark and the hills are white As the storm-king speeds from north to-night; And this is the song the storm-king sings, As over the world his cloak he flings: Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: Sleep, little one, sleep. Anna was asleep at the bedside. She had spent the entire night watching Elsa. She didn't seem to do much in the bed in her coma. She was breathing, and occasionally mumbled to herself. Eventually, her eyes opened slowly, and she turned to Anna and smiled as she said "you know, not a lot of people come to the North Mountain" Anna heard this and turned around, smiling as she saw Elsa and hugging her tightly. Padraic and Alannah entered as the former said "it is good to see you awake again, your highness" "Thank you, Padraic" Elsa said as she looked at Anna. Kristoff came in and Anna ran over to him, kissing him deeply before Elsa said "hey guys, injured woman in a hospital here" "Oh sorry, Elsa" Kristoff said before the snowmen entered. "Beatrix! Olaf! Marshmallow!" Elsa said as Beatrix and Olaf crawled onto the bed and embraced her. Beatrix said "see Elsa? What did I tell you? You didn't stay down and let your life pass by without you" "And look where you are now" Olaf said. Elsa thought for a moment and said "Anna, remind me once I get out of this bed, there's something important I need to take care of" "Elsa to become Queen?" Marshmallow asked, Elsa saying "yeah, Marshmallow. Yes, indeed" Three months later, dignitaries from all over Europe came to Arendelle, sitting in the Chapel as Elsa and Anna entered. Elsa bowed as the Bishop placed her mother's tiara on her head, before holding out the royal sceptre and orb. Elsa took off her gloves, took a deep breath and held the objects, before she turned around to face the crowd as the Bishop said "Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr... Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" After the coronation, Anna walked up to Elsa and said "good job, Elsa. If Mom and Dad were here, they'd be as proud of you as I am" "Thank you, Anna" Elsa said as they embraced. THE E- "Hold on a minute! Story's not over yet! Don't you want to know what happened to everyone?" the masked narrator said as the children began to leave. The children heard this and returned to their seats. The narrator straightened his mask and prepared to speak. "Elsa became a great Queen, and led the country into an age of prosperity and happiness. With Anna by her side the whole time, well, at least when Anna wasn't off mingling with Arendelle's official "Ice Master and delieverer". Elsa's snowmen moved into the palace, where they lived happy, fun-filled lives in and out of the palace. Alannah stayed on as a servant in the castle, while Padraic? Well, that handsome devil went into showbusiness, telling this incredible story to whomever he may me- "Padraic! What are you doing?" Anna asked as she walked over, Padraic pulling off his mask as the children said "look, it's Princess Anna" "Hello everyone" Anna said, before adding "so Padraic, what is going on here?" the latter saying "oh, hello Anna. Just, entertaining the young 'uns, you know" "Oh right. Well, you forgot to tell them what else happened on coronation night" "What did happen?" Padraic asked, Anna saying "I'll take it from here" (FLASHBACK-Coronation night) "Elsa, I have a question for you" Anna said quietly. "What is it Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna thought for a moment and said "well, do... no, it's stupid" "What?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled awkwardly. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" DIRECTED BY CHRIS BUCK AND JENNIFER LEE Elsa: All my life has been a series of doors in my face. MUSIC BY CHRISTOPHE BECK Anna: and then suddenly, I bumped into you! ORIGINAL SONGS BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ Elsa: Cause I've been searching all my life. To find my own place. STARRING Olaf: And maybe it's the party talkin' Beatrix: Or the chocolate fondue! IDINA MENZEL Elsa: But with you! Anna: But with you! KRISTEN BELL Elsa: I found my place Anna: I see your face ALAN TUDYK Elsa and Anna: And it's nothin' like I've ever known before... JONATHAN GROFF Kristoff: Love is an open door! JOSH GAD Olaf: Love is an open door! CHRISTINA APPLEGATE Beatrix: Love is an open door with you! VIN DIESEL Marshmallow: With you! Elsa: With you! Anna: With you! SANTINO FONTANA Padraic: I mean it's crazy! EMILY BLUNT Alannah: What? AND STEPHEN MANGAN Elsa: We finish each other's- Anna: Sandwiches! Padraic: Oi! That's what I was going to say! Anna: I've never met someone- Anna and Elsa: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Kristoff and Anna: Our mental synch. Ro. Ni-zation Can have but one explanation Kristoff: You- Anna: And I- Kristoff: Were- Anna: Just- Anna and Kristoff: Meant to be! Beatrix: Say goodbye... Olaf: Say goodbye... Elsa: To the pain of the past Marshmallow: We don't have to feel it anymore! All: Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna and Elsa: Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Elsa: With you! Anna: With you! Elsa: With you! Anna and Elsa: Love is an open door... CAST ELSA: IDINA MENZEL ANNA: KRISTEN BELL WESELTON: ALAN TUDYK KRISTOFF: JONATHAN GROFF OLAF: JOSH GAD BEATRIX: CHRISTINA APPLEGATE MARSHMALLOW: VIN DIESEL HANS: SANTINO FONTANA PADRAIC: STEPHEN MANGAN ALANNAH: EMILY BLUNT BULDA: MAIA WILSON PABBIE: CIARAN HINDS GERDA: EDIE McCLURG OAKEN: CHRIS WILLIAMS KING ADGER: MAURICE LeMARCHE YOUNG ELSA: EVA BELLA SONGS VUELIE COMPOSED BY FJORD FJELLHEIM FROZEN HEART WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY STEPHEN MANGAN WE KNOW BETTER WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY EVA BELLA SLEEP, LITTLE ONE, SLEEP TRADITIONAL OUT THERE WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL SPRING PAGEANT WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY THE DISNEY THEATRICAL GROUP WE KNOW BETTER(REPRISE) WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY KRISTEN BELL TOPSY TURVY WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY KRISTEN BELL REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY JONATHAN GROFF A GUY LIKE YOU WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY CHRISTINA APPLEGATE, JOSH GAD AND VIN DIESEL LIFE'S TOO SHORT WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY KRISTEN BELL AND IDINA MENZEL HEAVEN'S LIGHT WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY WRITTEN BY DAVID ZIPPEL PERFORMED BY ALAN TUDYK PRACTICE! PRACTICE! PRACTICE! WRITTEN BY DAVID ZIPPEL PERFORMED BY EDIE McCLURG AND THE DISNEY THEATRICAL GROUP WE ARE ONE WRITTEN BY MARTY PANZER AND JACK FELMAND PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL, KRISTEN BELL AND CHRISTINA APPLEGATE IF I NEVER KNEW YOU WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY KRISTEN BELL AND IDINA MENZEL DEFYING GRAVITY WRITTEN BY STEPHEN SCHWARTZ PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR WRITTEN BY KRISTEN ANDERSON LOPEZ AND ROBERT LOPEZ PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL, KRISTEN BELL, JONATHAN GROFF, JOSH GAD, CHRISTINA APPLEGATE, VIN DIESEL, STEPHEN MANGAN AND EMILY BLUNT Meanwhile, in a secret lair on the mountains West of Arendelle, a bearded man looked at a map. A small, hooded creature walked up to him and said "sir, we have recieved news" "What about?" "Arendelle. Weselton is dead" The man curled up the map and said "well, this should be good. One less obstacle to worry about" "But sir, Iduna's daughter has returned. She has become Queen" "Oh yeah. Well, seems easy enough. Once we get our hands on Pabbie's forbidden magic, then nothing will stand in our way" "But, what about your niece?" Back on Elsa's ice palace, the door was opened as a hooded figure stepped inside. Looking around, the figure called "hello? Is anyone here?" "Oh yes. Sooner or later, they'll meet Annika" After waiting for an answer, the figure pulled down her hood, revealing her brown eyes and clean shaven head. As she sat down, after straightening the furniture and picking up the broken pieces of Elsa's diorama, she looked at her hands. "Elsa believes that she and Weselton are the only ones" The girl waved her hands in a circular motion, causing magical shards of ice to form into a small sculpture. "But soon she'll realize that this world is bigger than she thinks" The girl looked at what she had created, and smiled innocently. THE END?... Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter nine, The